


Love Confession 2 version 1 Sneak Peek

by Yumi_Nakamura



Series: Love Confession [2]
Category: OC's - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_Nakamura/pseuds/Yumi_Nakamura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eryn has now been able to confess.....what happens now?</p>
<p>Sneak Peek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Confession 2 version 1 Sneak Peek

That morning I found myself sleeping in his arms. The remnants from last night, including a pounding headache, was a few champagne glasses strewn around the place, his room an absolute mess from an obvious make out session and no memories of the previous night, none at all. I look at the clock, 9:30 it says, 9:30! Aren’t we supposed to be heading back to my place soon? I fumbled around for my phone to find out if the clock was wrong and I fell slightly off the bed in the process.  My falling off the bed seemed to wake him up. He saw me face first on the floor and picked me up put me back on the bed under the covers and cuddled close to me.

“Morning E, what’s the matter?  You look pale. Are you cold? You look worried. Are you sick?”

“No, no, no…I’m ok… well sort of.”

“What is the matter then E?”

“Umm, well, it’s kind of embarrassing…”

“Come on E, I told you last night, didn’t I, ‘No matter what you do or say I won’t stop loving you’ so you can tell me anything, alright?”

“Well…ok…I umm…can’t remember what happened last night. Uhh…hey is that clock right? If so we are going to be late meeting with my parents.” I really felt the need to divert attention from my first comment with my lousy backup one.

Ignoring my comment about time and parents, he raised an eyebrow at my embarrassment. He turned on his side to face me and only then I realised he wasn’t wearing a shirt. I looked down slightly to see I wasn't either.


End file.
